And then there were four
by Sailorme120
Summary: a short ShikaTema baby fic for Ramachans contest on DA. Shikatema one shot!


This is a short, one shot I did for Ramachans contest on DA. ShikaTema baby oneshot! Woo. Ok that is all!

Temari sat with her brothers in their favorite restaurant laughing and cracking jokes about themselves as children. The conversation had been spawned when Hatsune, Temari's almost 2 year old daughter, decided to wear most of her food rather than eat it.

"Kankuro I can remember you in nothing but a diaper getting into dad's sake and running around drunk. Maybe that's what's wrong with you." Temari cackled out making her very large pregnant belly jiggle.

"Oh yeah. Well I remember you deciding you were a hair stylist and chopping off a good portion of your own hair. You thought you just looked gorgeous!" Kankuro retorted while taking another large gulp of sake.

Hatsune let out a giggle and slammed her hands playfully down on the table, causing a large clump of baby food to go flying and hit the ever quiet Gaara smack dab in the face.

Kankuro burst out laughing from the site of his little brother, the powerful sabaku no Gaara, the kazekage of the entire village, covered in slop.

Gaara groaned and simply wiped his face off with a napkin. He loved his niece, and any chance he got to be with her alone he pampered her. Being unloved as a child him self he wanted to make sure any children in his life never felt that way.

"Hatsune just wanted to share Gaara." Temari giggled.

Gaara didn't say anything, once done wiping his face, he simply reached over and patted his niece on the head who in turn giggled and gave him a bright smile.

"So when is that husband of yours due back?" Kankuro mumbled out while shoving a dumpling into his mouth.

"He should be back by tonight." Temari answered simply.

"I still think it's not right that he leaves his pregnant wife all by herself like that." Kankuro replied.

Temari sighed then scolded, "Look, he had to go to a meeting in konoha with the hokage. Just because we've decided to stay here for awhile doesn't mean he doesn't still have obligations in Konoha. And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides I'm not due for another two weeks. So will you just get off…" But before Temari could finish her rant she grunted, cringed and grabbed onto her stomach.

"Temari?" Gaara said with no emotion in his voice what so ever.

"Yo, Temari what's wrong?" Kankuro asked concerned.

Temari grinded her teeth and attempted to breath. For a few moments things looked bad. She struggled to breath, letting out grunts and groans through her clenched teeth. And then the pain subsided and she let out a sigh of relief, finally being able to breathe again.

"Hey are you alright?" Kankuro asked his now panting sister.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." Temari said trying to catch her breath.

Gaara immediately stood up and plucked his niece out of her highchair. "Then let's go."

"Why? What's wrong?" Kankuro asked completely oblivious.

"I'm in labor." Temari said annoyed by his questions, rubbing her belly and expecting another contraction.

"Oh jeeze! What do we do?" Kankuro said now rather panicked.

"Calm down Kankuro. I'll be fine. Trust me I've done this before." Temari assured her brother.

"But…but if you're in labor we need to get you there ASAP! What if you have the baby here in the restaurant?" Kankuro said even more panicked now.

"Kankuro, labor takes hours. I'll be fine trust me." Temari again tried to calm her brother.

"Are you sure?" Kankuro asked again.

"Yes. I'm sure." Temari said getting a little irritated. "Gaara, could you please take Hatsune to the sitter and get Kankuro a valluum or something, he looks like he needs it." Temari calmly asked her youngest brother.

Gaara nodded then proceeded to carry his niece outside of the restaurant and out of site.

"Now Kankuro, I need you to help me to the hospital. I can walk, so don't you even dare try to carry me. I just need you to help me out incase I have another contraction and need to stop." Temari explained very slowly for her brother.

Kankuro stood up and nodded furiously. "Alright. Then lets go. I don't want to have to deliver a baby on the fly!"

Temari shook her head as she gingerly got out of her chair. "For the last time Kankuro. Labor takes hours. I was in labor for 8 ho…" But again the pain rang through her stomach and this time into her back.

"Are you alright? You sure you don't need me to carry you?" Kankuro asked as he reached to help his sister.

"Don't…you…dare." Temari growled through a nasty grimace.

Kankuro knew not to mess with his sister when she was in pain or angry. Right now she looked like she was both, not a good combination.

"Is this normal? Are you supposed to be in this much pain? I thought you weren't due for another two weeks!" Kankuro was now rambling.

Temari breathed deep trying to get her focus off of the pain and her annoying younger brother.

"Temari are you sure you're alright?"

Temari held out her hand and beckoned him closer to her. Kankuro followed her gesture, wanting to do anything to help. But the moment he got into range Temari punched him hard in the arm.

"Shut up. Just get me to the hospital." She said with a sigh as the contraction passed.

"Ow…right sorry." With Kankuro getting physical was a much better way to get your point across.

The two of them made there way to the hospital, Temari stopping periodically to let a contraction pass. They were coming faster than they had with Hatsune, which was slightly worrying, but nothing really major.

Finally after a few minutes of walking they arrived at the hospital, which was rather quiet until Kankuro burst in.

"I got a woman in labor here!" He yelled out.

Temari smacked him again and then calmly walked up to the front desk.

"How far apart are your contractions?" The nurse asked calmly.

"About eight minutes now. They seem to be picking up pace really fast. When I had my first it took forever for them to get this close together. And I'm not due for another two weeks." Temari explained.

"It's normal for labor to progress faster with your second child. We'll get you a wheel chair and get you into a room. Is your husband here?" The nurse asked.

It hadn't hit her until now. Shikamaru may not be there for the birth of his second child. He had been so happy when Hatsune was born, she would hate for him to miss this.

"He's on a mission. He should be back soon." Temari answered dismayed.

"Alright. Well when he arrives we'll send him up to your room. We'll all hope he gets here in time." The nurse said as another nurse came up behind Temari and helped her into the wheel chair.

"For the time being would you like your brother in the room with you?" The nurse asked.

Temari looked over at the nervous antsy Kankuro. "Fine. He can come."

The group walked down the hallway and into the maternity ward. Before no time Temari was in bed in a hospital gown and strapped to more machines than she ever thought necessary.

"That no good Shikamaru! His wife's in labor and he's not even here! What kind of husband is he?" Kankuro ranted.

"Kankuro if you don't shut up I swear when this is done I will murder you." Temari threatened with another contraction building.

Kankuro sat back in his chair and let out a huff. He just couldn't understand why she wasn't mad at her husband for not being there.

Temari let out a small yell and clutched the bed. Her contractions were more intense now and much closer together. The doctor had said it would probably be less than an hour before she was ready. Now she was beginning to think he was right.

_Come on Shika, get here in time_. She thought to herself as she tried to not think about the pain. And just then it hit her.

"Oh no. Kankuro get the doctor." Temari barked out orders.

"Why, are you alright?" Kankuro asked in a panic.

"This baby is coming now. Get the doctor!" Temari screamed.

Kankuro nodded and rushed out the door, nearly slipping on a wet spot.

Within seconds he was back, followed by several nurses, the doctor, and what Temari believed to be an intern.

"Alright, lets have a baby shall we?" The doctor said as he pulled out the stirrups and prepped Temari for the hardest part of labor.

"But my husband isn't here yet. I can't have this baby until he's here." She said now hysterical.

"Calm down." The intern said while he grabbed her hand.

Temari let out a scream as an intense contraction hit.

"OK, now push!" The doctor yelled.

Temari did as she was told. Even if she didn't want to there was no helping it. Her body was making the decisions now, not her mind.

After a few more times of the doctor yelling push and Temari doing as he said, the intern looked down at her as a loud scream rang through the air.

Temari panted and tears ran down her cheeks. She was glad it was over. She was glad her child was born and he had a good set of lungs, but she was still sad that her husband, who she adored, couldn't be there to see this.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said as he held the child up.

Temari's face lit up, but once again she felt sad. They had a son now and he wasn't even here to see it.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked the man who's hand Temari had practically turned purple from squeezing.

"What….no he can't!" Temari yelled out.

The man sighed then pulled his face mask down. "You are so troublesome. Don't even recognize your own husband."

Temari's jaw dropped and joy filled her face. This whole time she thought she had been squeezing the hand of some random intern, instead it was her husband.

"You made it." Temari said happily.

"Of course I did." Shikamaru said. "I figured it would have been a lot of trouble later on if I had missed this."

Temari smirked at him then gently smacked his arm. "Go cut the cord will you?"

Shikamaru snickered and then did as she said. The doctor then took the little boy away to clean up, returning seconds later and placing him gently in his mother's arms.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Temari said peering down at her baby.

"Yeah. He has your eyes." Shikamaru agreed.

"What are we going to name him?" Temari asked.

"Well…it is tradition in my family to have Shika in our boy's names. So why not Taroshika? But we can call him Taro for short." Shikamaru suggested.

"Taro? That isn't very creative." Temari said with a laugh.

"Well…it makes sense. And it's easy."

"Not troublesome at all." Temari finished his sentence.

"Precisely. Taroshika. It's perfect." Shikamaru reiterated.

"I like it. Taro…sorry…Taroshika."

Shikamaru looked down at his son and smiled. There was nothing else to be said.

A few minutes later Kankuro came in. Temari hadn't even noticed him leave. But this time he was followed by some familiar faces.

Her youngest brother walked in, holding their daughter in his arms.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet Taroshika, or Taro for short." Temari said bringing the baby up so her family could see.

Hatsune's face lit up. "Baby." She didn't speak well yet, but that was one of the few words she could say.

"That's right Hatsune, this is your baby brother." Temari explained to her daughter.

Hatsune reached out, making Gaara step over to the baby. He sat her down onto the bed where she gently reached down and gave the new baby a kiss.

Temari then gazed up at her husband, who was grinning from ear to ear. This was one of the happiest days of her life. A place she would have never pictured herself being ten years ago. Today she was the happiest woman in the world.


End file.
